The True loss
by Gster
Summary: Danny loses every thing, but can he get it back? or is it the true loss?
1. Prologe

**Prologue**

Danny stood staring at Plasmius, the 16 year old boy burned form many blasts and seeing that his opponent had no where near as much damage done to him. Danny had fought Plasmius so many times now and though he was hurting him now, it still wasn't enough. "Tell me Daniel" said the mocking voice of Plasmius "how dose it feel to lose once again to the superior of the ghost race?"

Danny laughed then said "Tell me Plasmius how dose it feel to be out of breath against a kid? And also how's that cat searching going because I saw a cat just suited for you." Danny knew these comments would cost him and just as he had guessed Plasmius threw an energy blast right at him, throwing Danny to the ground creating a crater in the ground.

Danny picked him self up out of the hole in the ground then whispered to himself "I can't keep this going, if I don't think of a way to finish this guy soon I'm toast". Plasmius threw another energy blast right at Danny but, Danny seeing it coming, moved out the way and threw 2 of his own at Plasmius both making contact. Danny flew up and hit the stunned Plasmius with a kick to the gut then a punch to the face, making Plasmius fall to the ground. Danny aimed another blast at his falling enemy but Plasmius wasn't hurt enough and managed to doge then soar back up and send Danny flying with an uppercut that, if Danny hadn't been a ghost, would have broken his jaw.

Plasmius flew after him mocking him by saying "Daniel this pain can stop, all of it can go away in an instant. Just join me, I will train you and then together we can eliminate your father. Then you, your mother, Jasmine and I can live together happily".

"_He makes it sound like he is being nice to me"_ Danny thought as he levelled of in mid air and faced his opponent "Oh of course! Why didn't I see it before? I join you, you take over my family and then hell freezes over" Danny said laughing "However I do have proposition for you. You stay still and Sam can sap you to a new dimension" and just as he said that Danny produced a green ring around Plasmius and bound him with it.

Danny looked down to see Sam aiming a huge gun up at Plasmius ready to fire. The beam shot from it so fast that Danny hadn't realised Plasmius had produced a shield round himself and was try to brake the ring Danny had put round him. Danny rushed over to stop Plasmius but the beam hit him to fast and connecting with the shield and green ring, created an explosion hitting both Danny and Plasmius and sending them flying through the air.

_This is only a prologue so don't think this is short because what I have planned should take a while! This is my first Danny Phantom Fanfic so please review and tell me if I should continue with this story or leave it as a short one shot. _


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom characters or any back stories mentioned that have been shown on TV.

**Chapter1: Awake and Nothing**

Danny felt around for something to help him up. His eyes were still shut and he felt to sore to even think of opening them. He pulled himself up and started to feel his body for and scars or any signs of blood. "This isn't working" Danny told himself "Ok count of 3! 1 2 3" and on that Danny opened his eyes. The light hit him hard, which was strange as Danny was sure it was still night, after a second though he realised he was wrong.

The sun looked like it was just up and was shining right at Danny. He looked at his painful body and seen his top was cut in several places as was his abdomen and his jeans had 1 cut that run up them and his leg had a smaller but deeper gash in it. Danny was sure that this must have came from his fall as he only ever got bruises or the occasional broken bone in his ghost form and never got cut as he never had flesh. Danny tried to walk but as he put pressure on his wounded leg he got a sharp pain then it gave way and he fell on his face.

Groaning Danny tried to find his feet with the help of a tree. It was then he realised he was in the park. "Wow I really did go far I was in town while fighting Plasmas" Danny said to himself, trying to remember what happened. He remembered holding Plasmas in his ring and Plasmas using his shield to break it, then Sam fired that ghost cannon at them and then, nothing. Danny couldn't remember what happened to him, or Plasmas or "Sam" he gasped remembering she was directly under the blast. "Got to find her" he said then with a burst of energy he screamed "Going ghost" and then, nothing.

Danny looked at his hands but they were still flesh and bone. He wasn't in his black costume and he didn't have a glow around him. "That's weird" Danny said, checking his entire body "I must be too weak" then giving himself a funny look added "and going crazy cause I keep talking to myself". Danny picked up a stick and began to walk using it as a crutch. ""It's a long way back to my house from here" Danny said looking glum "but I will make it, I just hope Sam is ok" he added looking round making sure she wasn't there.

* * *

Sam lied in her bed still awake and reliving the night before. She had went round to Danny's house to ask Danny something important but when she got there he was already to involved in a battle he was planning the Vlad the she decided not to bother and help him. He had told her is plan and before they could get Tucker, Plasmias had already sent the signal so they went off. Danny was losing so they used the plan but it went wrong and they a lot got blasted away.

When she woke up on 20 minutes had past but no one was there, she looked for Danny and even got Tucker and Jazz to help but they couldn't find him. Jazz had said she would make up and excuse to tell her parents, and that made Sam very happy the Jazz had found out about Danny's powers, Tucker and her went home but Sam couldn't. She had to keep looking but gave up after another hour.

Sam looked at the clock and it read 4:47AM. Sam got up and looked out the window. She was in her bed cloths but never got any sleep. 'Danny I hope your ok' she thought as she stared out into the sunrise. The battle had been really bad and for some time in it Sam was sure Danny would be killed, well sort of, but Danny had come through just like he always dose. The gothic girl got lost in her memories of the great Danny Phantom and all that he had done then they trailed onto the great Danny Fenton and all he had done.

"Get out of it" Sam said a little too loudly as she herd some grumbling from the next room. She stopped and listened to make sure no one was up before she continued and said "He is your friend nothing more". 'Then why is it you can't stop thinking about him and every time you speak to him you get that bit shy?' a voice inside her head asked. "It's not like that he is a friend and that's it!" Sam answered stubbornly and began to wonder if the voice was right and if she was crazy to talk to herself. "Maybe sleep will help" Sam said, not feeling tired but knowing she needs it she got into bed and closed her eyes with one thought on her mind. Danny!

* * *

Danny arrived home after what felt like hours and collapsed in the front door. "Danny" he heard someone scream as 3 people ran up to is limp body. "Danny are you ok?" he heard the same voice ask as he opened is eyes to see that it belonged to his mother. Danny could see his mother and father both crouching down beside him and examining him with their eyes wondering what had done this to their son. He looked to the side to see Jazz is older sister stand a bit back as if scared to even come near him.

"I am fine" he lied in a tired voice "I just really need some rest" and at his father lifted him up and looked at him with a expression of deep regret as if it was some how his fault. Danny grinned at his dad and got an award wining Jack Fenton smile in return.

"Danny, Jazz told us about you staying at Tuckers but when his parents phoned here and asked if Tucker was here we stayed up all night worrying about you, what happened?" asked his concerned mother looking at his any battle wounds.

"Well…." Danny began trying to figure out what to say "it was hooligans!" he said happy at this cover up "Me and Tucker were out and got attacked! We both ran in different directions so I don't know what happened to him but I got caught and attacked. I think they left me and I woke up in the park with these wounds." He finished and looked from one parent to another to see if they bought it.

"Those fiends!" yelled Jack in his over enthusiastic way "why if I find them the will get one of these" and Danny's father began to act out exactly what he would do to them dropping Danny on the bottom step. "Oh sorry Danny" he added helping him back up.

"Its ok, I will get some sleep and be right as rain, after all it is Saturday so I don't have school" he added thankful of this. His father helped him up the stairs and lay him on his bed then left with a wave.

"If there's anything you need just ask" Danny's mother told him as she left blowing him a kiss and leaving him with his sister who looked with a mixture of anger and relief.

"How long are you going to keep lying to mum and dad? Its getting really bad Danny last night they were going to phone the police if I hadn't stopped them" she said in a very frustrated tone.

"I know its bad but please don't tell them, they would only worry more and neither one of us want that" Danny answered. Knowing he was right and that she wasn't going to get him to tell their parents now she nodded. "Thanks Jazz!" Danny said "and one more thing, is Sam ok?" he asked trying to sound cool but not doing a good job.

Jazz smiled a knowing smile and asked "why do you want to know?"

"Because she was there when I was fighting Plasmas and she could have got hit so I want to know, is she ok?" Danny said recovering to a level of not letting anything out but not to a level were Jazz couldn't already guess it anyway.

"She is fine!" Jazz answered smiling but added "though she was very worried about you and I told her to go home I'm not sure she did right away or get that much sleep when she did"

"Oh" said Danny again trying to sound casual "you think I should phone her?" he asked trying to make it as natural as he could he added "Just to show her I am ok"

"I doubt she will be up now it is 4am" Jazz said almost laughing "Why don't you get some sleep and I will tell you if she calls?" she asked with another knowing smile. Danny nodded and watched as she left knowing that this conversation was going to bite him again tomorrow but decided to get some sleep. So Danny closed his eyes and had his last thoughts of Sam Manson, the gothic girl of is hart.

* * *

"_NO Don't leave me! Please don't go! I need you Danny I need you! Don't go I lov..."_

Sam Shot up out of her dream and looked around. The voice she had heard was so familiar to her but she couldn't think what it was and why was it coming from the Fenton's lab room. Sam then stared shocked as she realised that was to real to be a dream and that the voice was her own.

_Sorry this isn't all great and that it took so long to get in but I had major writers block and really didn't want to write this chapter but I figured I needed it as a build up and other reasons. Please review and tell me what you like and don't like. This is my first Danny Phantom Fic so please don't be to harsh but do be honest. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Note: **Sorry it took so long to get this up but exams had me doing a lot more than I thought and my other fic had waited even longer so it was top of my list, hope you like this chapter._

**Chapter 2: what to say when words fail you?**

Danny walked to school feeling free. He hadn't felt this good since before the accident. He grinned as he walked as he couldn't help it. he felt so happy and couldn't wait to tell his friends what had happened. Danny entered the school and looked for his friends and it didn't take long till he found his geeky looking but still pure of hart friend, Tucker. "Hey Tuck" Danny shouted trying to get his attention as he ran over to his locker that was beside Tuckers.

"Hey man what's up?" Tucker asked slightly shocked about Danny's upbeat attitude "have you been taking something? Because Danny if you have its ok you can tell me." Tucker asked looking at him in a strange way but still with sarcasm in his voice.

"Nope" Danny answered "I'm just feeling great that's all" and he gave a smile that Tucker realised meant something big had happened but before Tucker could ask Danny stopped him and said "not now I want to tell you and Sam at the same time, where is she?"

"I don't know but Danny there is something you might want to know about..."

"Yeah, yeah later Tuck" Danny interrupted "lets go find Sam" and he grabbed Tucker and started off towards the benches outside, knowing that's where Sam would be if not inside. Danny went over the story in his head wanting it to be word perfect for his friends. It was when he woke up that he knew something was different.

* * *

Danny woke up and turned to his clock that read 12:00 PM. "Man I must have need that" he said to himself and got up and dressed then headed down stairs for some late breakfast. "Hi everyone" he said as he entered the kitchen, his mother was making what looked like a fry up while his sister Jazz sat reading the paper and his father read the comics with a childish, joyous grin that only he could have.

They all looked at him with slight surprise and Maddie ran over to her sun and hugged him tight saying "thank god your awake, I wasn't sure you would ever wake!"

"What are you talking about, its only noon I mean I sleep like this every Saturday" Danny said slightly shocked by his mother's reaction.

"No Danny you where out for a whole day" his mother corrected him "its Sunday"

"What?" Danny exclaimed "a whole day and no one woke me?"

"Well its not like we didn't try" answered Jazz "but no mater what you just kept rolling over and going back to sleep. Even Sam and Tucker tried but still not a thing"

"Yes Danny you broke my record!" said Jack Fenton in a booming voice "you're growing up and making me so proud" Jack said with a tear in his eye.

Danny looked back to his mum, remembering his father's record of sleeping for 19 hours and not wanting the story told to him again, and asked "Have Tucker or Sam been here today?"

"No honey not today but they were here for a good bit of yesterday" she told him in a reassuring way.

"Well I'm going out to find them" Danny said heading for the door but being stopped by his mother.

"You are going now where till you've had something to eat!" Maddie said in a stern voice.

"But mum I'm not…" but Danny was cut short from the rumble from his gut telling him the statement he was going to make would be a lie. Danny grinned "ok maybe a little something".

* * *

Danny stared at the benches with a watchful eye but couldn't see Sam anywhere. There was jocks laughing and joking at one, geeks playing chess at another and some strange looking kids spry painting the 3rd. '_Where could she be'_ Danny thought still looking at the benches as if she would pop out from behind someone already there or walk round the corner and sit at one. "Danny she isn't here" Tucker said still unsure of if he should say what he was going to say next "but I think I know where she is"

"Well why didn't you say so" said Danny with a grin back on his face "lead the way"

"I don't think it's a good idea" Tucker said looking at Danny in an uncertain way.

"What you don't think she will want to see me?" Danny said a little hurt by this.

"No its not that its just…well….you see" Tucker stammered as he tried to figure out how to tell him but knowing there was only one way was for him to see it for himself and he just said "come on"

* * *

Danny had searched for his friends all day but both seemed to be no where. Danny decided that he should go back to his house and see if they had went there to see him but again was left with nothing as they hadn't been there all day. Danny sat in his room trying to think of where his friends could be. At lest he knew they were ok and safe but then why had they not come to see him?

"Maybe I should go and look again" he said standing up "but I have already been everywhere they might have gone so what's left?" he said staring at him self in the mirror and then it hit him. Why walk around town to see them when you can fly the entire area. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes then saying his trade mark saying "Going ghost!" waited to transform.

When Danny didn't feel any different he opened his eyes and was not met with the green eyes and white hair of Danny Phantom but instead with the black hair and blue eyes of Danny Fenton. "What?" he said "that's not right! Let's try this again" and this time he really concentrated and shouted "Going ghost" but again nothing happened. This was really getting to Danny as he started to look at his hands and arms and touch his face in case the mirror was wrong but still no change had happened. He then remembered this had happened when he awoke after the battle in the park but he was sure it was because he was week. Could it still be this? No he had more than enough rest and felt great. Then what was it?

Then Danny guessed the only solution it could be, the explosion cured him! He was no longer Danny Phantom just normal Danny Fenton, he was free! Danny started to jump on his bed laughing screaming "I'm free! I'm free! I can have a normal life! I'm free!" He had never been so happy, no more fighting ghosts or making up cover stories, no more being weird but just a normal life. He couldn't wait to tell his friends but decided school would be the best place that way he could see their faces and he also decided not to tell Jazz till after he told Tucker and Sam after all they deserved to know first.

* * *

Danny followed Tucker to the gym hall and wondered why on earth Sam would be here. "Uh Tucker? Are you sure she will be here?" Danny asked sceptically.

"Yeah she is here I she told me she would be this morning" Tucker said and shook his head at Danny shocked and angry face and said "I didn't think you would want to see this but you will have to at some point" and at that Tucker opened the door to see Sam sitting on the seats set up to watch games and assemblies but she wasn't on her own she was watching a rather tall good looking guy playing basketball. She seemed to be entranced and had a very un-Samish look on her face, almost as if in a trance.

"I knew you wouldn't like this" Tucker said looking and Danny's hurt, shocked and angry face.

"Why wouldn't I?" Danny asked in a hollow voice "I'm glad she found someone" and then he turned and ran from the gym hall banging the doors and making the basketball player stop and Sam look up to see Danny run from the hall closely followed by Tucker.

This was not they way she wanted Danny to find out!

_**Note: **Well was it worth it? Please, please review and don't be scared to criticise as long as you don't flame me. And any ideas you want to share by all means but I already have a good plan for this story and see good things lol but please review!_


End file.
